Panopticon
by wereleopard
Summary: Jack needs to keep going, needs to keep Ianto's memory for that he is starting up Torchwood three again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Panopticon

Author: wereleopard58

Rating: Hmmm not sure yet.

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: Jack needs to keep going, needs to keep Ianto's memory for that he is starting up Torchwood three again

Spoilers: All of Torchwood or Dr Who

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torchwood or Dr Who

N/B Kate I hope this is what you thought as it was your idea if not you write a version lol. 'Panopticon' means all seeing. See I do remember some of things for my essay on the gothic architecture of the Palace of Westminster.

Chapter One

Time.

That was something he had lots of a lifetimes of memories and regrets. Thoughts and dreams of people he loved and lost.

Jack lay in his hotel bed, the darkness a comfort around him, his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face. It was one of happiness. His eyes twitching beneath as if here were asleep, images ran through his mind like a movie. They all started differently the dashing charming hero but they all ended the same. Ianto dying in his arms and the words 'I love you' leaving his mouth too late and his young lover never knew, never understood what he meant to the immortal.

He opened his eyes and side pushing back the tides of memories that threatened to overwhelm him. Jack wished that he had done so many things differently; the main regret was to tell Ianto how much he was needed and loved still was.

Jack would do anything to get one last moment with Ianto, a chance to say everything he had always wanted to and to finally say goodbye.

"Who am I kidding?" Jack continued to stare into the pitch black knowing that if he had that one last moment to repeat he would have done anything, anything to save Ianto no matter what would have happened to Earth.

There was and is no life for him not after having Ianto in it. Deep down he knew he would manage and start to laugh one day. It would always be pretend, even he didn't really know how deeply Ianto had affected him and how deeply in love with the younger man he had truly been.

XXXXX

Martin Young stared down at the piles of paperwork and sighed. He desperately hoped another Torchwood would be set up soon or they found Torchwood Four and managed to ground it. All the paperwork for any alien activity, for any UNIT information and of course talking to the government now came through him. All eyes were on him and Torchwood Two.

"Torchwood Three, please come back." Martin whispered they were rebels but with a leader like Captain Jack Harkness all attention was always pointed at them and left him alone in peace. He had no idea how they were so small and managed to deal with all the problems that the rift threw at them.

XXXXX

Jack knew that he should have gone to see Gwen, Rhys and the baby first but he couldn't just being back on Earth was difficult enough he couldn't deal with the tears, not right now anyway. It was a volcano eruption of memories, of endless nightmares.

He had comeback. Jack needed to feel close to Ianto and at the moment being here was the only way he could do that no matter how difficult it was. He took one day at a time.

What Jack needed was work, a dangerous job where he would be helping people so that was why he was here in Glasgow at Torchwood Two. He needed information and this was the only place that could provide it for him.

Martin looked up at the door opened his eyes widened in shock and darted to the door behind him.

Jack frowned and turned to look, there was nothing there. He looked back to the man at the desk.

"Hi I'm..."

"I know who you are Captain Harkness, I am surprised to see you here. How can I help you?" Martin asked politely. Understanding why there was the saying 'be careful what you wish for'

"I want to set up Torchwood Three again. I need to find somewhere in Cardiff where it can be based?" Jack asked there was something about this man that put Jack on edge.

"Ok Captain Harkness if you go back out this door and turn left, follow the corridor to the end you will come to some double doors. That is our library please wait there and I will have everything sent down to the computer."

"Thank you." Jack's eyebrows knotted in confusion Martin seemed to desperately wanted to get him out of Torchwood Two and he would find out why.

Jack opened the door and walked out closing it behind him. He turned left and started to walk. Jack heard the chattering of china as it hit against each other as someone carrying a tray walked. It got louder as it passed behind him. Jack turned. Nothing. There was no one. Then there was a knock at the door. It seemed Martin was getting a tea or coffee. The immortal shook his head and headed towards the library everything reminded him of his beloved Ianto.

XXXXX

Martin looked up as there was a knock on the door before it opened and smiled as a cup was placed in front of him.

"You're coffee sir." A smooth voice said.

"Thank you Ianto." Martin took a sip. "Perfect as always."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There were a few possibilities for were Torchwood Three could be. It looked like to be a large industrial on the outskirts of Cardiff. It was the best he could do at the moment. Jack wasn't sure if they could have another 'secret hideout' like the last one. Anything, at the moment was definitely better than nothing.

Jack knew he had to speak to Gwen at some point. He had left her a message on a number she had. No one else knew about it. She wanted to make sure that Jack could contact her whenever he got back to Earth.

Jack slowly made his way back to see Martin when he heard voices within the office.

XXXXX

"Please go home." Martin asked politely hoping to get Ianto out of here quickly.

"Why do you want me to go sir? Have I done something wrong?" Ianto asked his face full of confusion.

XXXXX

Jack's mouth opened and closed he knew that voice. He had heard those Welsh vowels in the heat of an argument to the heat of sex and everything in between.

Inside that room was Ianto Jones, his Ianto.

XXXXX

The door was flung open hard banging as it hit the wall. Ianto was frozen to the spot as a man walked in holding him in his arms and kissing him.

"Why didn't you come to me Ianto? I was so lost without you." Jack whispered as he continued to hold his lover.

"Uhh." Ianto glanced over at Martin. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else I have never met you before."

Jack pulled back and stared into a face he knew as well as his own. The sea blue eyes stared back at him. There was no recognition. Nothing.

"What have you done to him?" Jack growled as he stalked towards Martin. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"Ianto, would you leave us alone please?" Martin asked politely.

Ianto knew that this must have something to do with him. He just needed to know for sure. "Does it involve me?"

Martin winced he knew this day was going to arrive. He was always going to plan on what to say; now it was here he had no idea what so ever. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of that is Ianto Jones?" Jack pointed to the young man.

"He's not your Ianto Jones. Captain Harkness." Martin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You'd better both sit down."

"What do you mean I am not his Ianto Jones? There is only one of me." Ianto asked.

"Torchwood One soon found out what an asset Ianto would be to any Torchwood. With his skills, his memory and the way he can sense what people need before they ask for it. So they asked the original if they could take his DNA and clone him." Martin's eyes remained on the young man.

"So I'm a clone, where is the original me?" Ianto felt his whole world collapsing around him.

"You were cloned before the battle at Canary Wharf that is why you have no memories." Martin's voice was soft.

"Lisa?"

"She knew about it and that is why she 'split up' with you."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So Lisa knew that my Ianto wasn't the original. She used him to get what she wanted or tried to." He muttered to himself.

"What happened?" Ianto's eyes stared intensely at the other man.

"She was partly changed into a cyberman. Ianto tried to save her, make her human. Someone died because of it." Jack still remembered the words he said and the first time their mouths had met.

"That could have destroyed the world." Ianto muttered shocked that, well, he would have done something like that.

"Ianto was alone and well, we, I didn't help much. It made me realise how much I took him for granted. After that I made sure, after we never made sure that it would never happen again." Jack couldn't stop the tears from falling. This wasn't his Ianto, all the memories that made him love his young Welshman never existed in this man opposite him.

Ianto had a feeling there was a lot more to the other clones relationship with this man and where they worked. "Tell me about Torchwood Three?"

Martin looked over at Jack, he never had the heart to tell Ianto in case the other man wanted to look into it and found himself.

"They were my family." Jack said simply.

"They're all gone aren't they?" Ianto said wanting to go and hold Captain Harkness.

"Yes, only Gwen's left."

"What are you on planning doing now Captain Harkness?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head it showed how different the two men were. His Ianto called him sir and finally Jack but not Captain Harkness.

"I have found a place I'm going to start up Torchwood Three. I tried to escape the memories but couldn't." Jack explained.

"You'll need help a lot of help. You'll need someone who knows all about Torchwood, well to start off anyway?" Ianto couldn't help it. There was something about this man that he wanted to help. He had lost so much. There was one thing that he hadn't confirmed yet.

"No Ianto." Martin said standing up.

"I want to help him and you know we need another Torchwood." Ianto argued knowing it made sense.

"I can't Ianto, I'm sorry." Jack muttered turning around.

"Why?" Ianto moved closer and touch Jack's shoulder. "Because you had sex?"

Jack turned and so desperately wanted it to be his Ianto. "No because I love him and it hurts because it's not you. No matter how much I want it to be."

"I'm sorry Jack but you need my help. There's no better that was I, he, cloned. I am going to Cardiff to help you with Torchwood Three."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ianto found it difficult to get his mind around the fact that he was a clone. It was too much like a bad science fiction, which considering he worked for Torchwood was saying something. The Ianto at Torchwood Three was also a clone. There must have been something amazing to have someone like Captain Harkness love him that much,

He had never been really in love since Lisa? Well that wasn't really him though.

"Oh god." He muttered. "I'm a virgin." Ianto had been with anyone since Lisa and since they hadn't either.

Ianto stayed away from relationships because of the painful memories of breaking up. Was it just the memories or had they added some programming in so they could keep him in line. We're the just experiments on human behaviour.

With Torchwood Three's Ianto did they change his sexuality? Ianto laughed at that thought. It hurt to know that there had been two of them and he stuck to his perimeters the other one went on missions. Ianto rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

Ianto Jones went for a job at Torchwood Three, it was never planned. The battle at Canary Wharf messed that up.

He needed to talk to Captain Harkness, which was the man who now had disrupted his whole existence. Clone or not it was his life.

XXXXX

Jack had finally called Gwen. She was angry, very angry at first that he had left. Now she was thrilled he was back and starting up Torchwood again. Then came the difficult conversation explaining Ianto, the main point being he was not his, their Ianto. No matter what Jack had said this young man was determined to come and help them. The immortal couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Something's never changed.

It was another hour before he managed to get Gwen off the phone with promises of regular updates. A knock at the door startled him. Really there were only two people that in the area knew he was here.

He looked through the peephole and sighed. He should have guessed that only one of them would be knocking on his door late at night.

"Come in Ianto." Jack said as he opened the door.

"I just..." Ianto stuttered feeling stupid. He stopped and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about, uhh your Ianto."

"Why do you need to?" Jack turned away for a moment his body tight with anger. "It hurts too much just looking at you. Knowing that you'll be coming to Cardiff with me. Seeing the face and voice of the man that I loved so much and lost. I lost him and he never knew what he meant to me." He turned his back hiding as the first tear fell.

"I'm sorry Captain Harkness, I don't want to cause you any pain but I feel this is something I need, I have to do."

"Why does it matter to you? You're not him, you never will be."

"I know I'm just a clone and not your clone. Your Ianto went his own way and that is something I need to do. I am not trying to follow his footsteps something inside me is leading me to Torchwood Three. I'm just going to help you in anyway I can be an assistant, a butler…" Ianto stopped when he heard a choking sound from Jack. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You just reminded me of something." Jack said sadly.

"A memory of Ianto? Tell me about it, please. I feel as if I had a twin that I knew nothing about. Would that help you? Thinking that I was Ianto's twin, with the same name." Ianto offered.

"I'll try since I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I?" Jack waited for a moment. "The first time I met Ianto he was dressed in jeans. Looked like he should have been a night out in a gay club in the 80's. I didn't really think anything about him; he was cute and made the most orgasmic cup of coffee." Jack's voice faded away as he got lost in the memory.

"Oh," Ianto said suddenly. "I don't make very good coffee and a passable tea."

Jack couldn't help himself he just laughed. "He stalked me, everywhere I went there he was. It got to a point where I threatened to run him over. It was the first time I saw him in a suit. No one ever wore one like he did, before or after. To me it was one of the most erotic looks but only on him."

"It's not the same is it?" Ianto asked, seeing the confused look on Jack's face. "The suit it doesn't have the same reaction to you does it? Even if we are identical."

Jack leaned back and looked the other man up and down. "You do look good, don't get me wrong. You are right though there is something missing."

"Well is there a dress code at Torchwood?" Ianto asked.

"Not really, no." Jack answered.

"Well I'll wear something else then." Ianto said with a grin making mental notes of trying different things to separate him from the other Ianto.

XXXXX

The next morning as Jack headed towards what had become his work area Martyn stopped him and indicated him into his office.

"Captain Harkness this is about Ianto." Martyn said.

"Mine or yours?" Jack asked.

"Uhh ours, I don't think it's a good idea that he joins you, especially in light of your romantic situation with the other."

"I don't think it's a good idea either. Do you think I want him there; it breaks my heart every time I look at him. Even if we both said no, which we have done I have a feeling he would still end up on my doorstep. At least this way he has some protection and a job. I just hope he doesn't bump into anyone my Ianto knew. This is such a disaster waiting to happen." Jack mumbled.

"What are you going to say if someone does recognise me and thinks that I am him?" Ianto said from the door.

"I guess that Torchwood had used some kind of experimental drug. It only worked on you. That is where you got your amnesia from and it is from just before the battle of Canary Wharf. You'll just have to lie about the rest. Unless," Jack paused for a moment, "that hearing all of this you've decided to stay here?"

"I'm going with you Captain Harkness." Ianto his voice clearly stating that he wasn't going to change his mind no matter what.

"Well you'd better start calling me Jack. Rhiannon knows about the relationship Ianto and I had, well kind of. So get I would get use to comments coming your way."

"Yes sir." Ianto said jokingly. The smile faded as soon as he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Don't ever call me that, I mean ever again." With that Jack turned and headed back out of the office.

Martyn waited until he thought Jack was out of ear shot.

"Ianto are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life." Ianto's gaze still on where Jack had left.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Martyn said his voice soft. "You'll never be his Ianto."

Ianto sighed and turned. "I know that, I just want to help him." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I'm not trying to replace anyone. I am just me. Jack keeps pointing out how different we are."

XXXXX

Jack bent his head and wept. He wasn't sure if he could do this.

TBC


End file.
